


Growing Pains

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Dan Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Phil, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Someone please teach me how to tag, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: a quick oneshot of Phil feeling a bit insecure about his age and Dan comforting him.





	Growing Pains

Phil adjusted in his seat for what felt like the 300th time and tried to find a comfortable position to put his too tall legs. That was the problem with airplanes he had discovered at a young age, they were not made for people who were over 6 feet. Even in first class accommodations it was still a struggle. His knees ached as he moved to stretch them out the best he could without disturbing the snoring business man next to him. 

31 had not been kind on his body. His eyes were getting worse, having to wear his glasses more often as his contacts irritated them more and more. He had more visits to the dentist too, his gums becoming more sensitive seemingly out of nowhere. It seemed that each day brought another ache or pain. He could no longer brush off a night of accidentally sleeping on the couch. Instead he would end up hobbling around like an old man, clutching at his back with every twist or turn. Dan had long since stopped poking fun at him when he noticed how sensitive the topic actually was. It was all fun and games when Phil was in his 20’s and could laugh along, the idea of being in his 30’s a long distance fear he had yet to face. 

Then it was there; he was 30. And no, it wasn’t as terrible as he had imagined, most things hadn’t really changed but there were still bad days. Days when he would focus too hard on the laugh lines on his face, or the crinkles in the corners of his eyes and it would hit him that he was 30 and the day was essentially useless. These were the days when Dan knew all he needed was a sitcom marathon, some snacks and all the attention he could spare. When these days would pass Phil would feel a squirm of guilt, because he knew he was being irrational. It wasn’t that big of deal, getting older meant a lot of good things too. Dan always knew when he was having those thoughts too though. He’d pull him into an embrace and tell him that he loved him and that it was okay to have a bad day.

Those were the times when he was reminded that each year he got older that was another year he got to spend with Dan. Dan, who knew exactly how to handle his mini crisis. Who took care of him so well, and always knew the right things to say. He felt a pang in his chest thinking of him. He hated traveling, but traveling without Dan was even worse. Almost a decade together and he hated spending time away from him. Hours felt likes days, and actual days felt like years. He couldn’t wait for the day when there would be no pretense, no need to spend holidays or family vacations apart. That was another part of getting older he could appreciate. He had gotten to watch Dan grow up, mature into the wonderful man he was now, become more open and honest with both himself and their audience. It was a rewarding experience for everyone.

The fasten seatbelt signs came on just as Phil got comfortable and he resisted the urge to grumble out loud. He moved again and heard his knees crack. He fastened his seatbelt and scrolled through his phone while the plane began its descent. He just wanted to get home. See Dan, take a hot bath. Yes that sounded nice.

The taxi driver was too chatty, but Phil was polite and talked back even though he was tired and really just wanted to get home. When they finally did arrive Phil practically ran as fast as his tired body would carry him. He pressed the up button on the elevator impatiently until it arrived and he scurried inside. The journey upwards was slow, but probably not as slow as he was imagining, he was just impatient. The doors finally opened and he hurried towards his door, rummaging through his backpack for his keys. He finally found them and jammed them through the keyhole quickly. 

“I’m home,” he shouted as soon as his foot was across the threshold. He didn’t hear a response but wasn’t surprised. Their new apartment was a lot bigger than the old apartment, a lot more room for his voice to get lost. He made his way to their upstairs lounge where he figured Dan was. He found him sitting on the floor in front of the TV, controller in hand, gaming headphones on, yelling obscenities at the screen. His hair was a mess, curls wild and fluffy like he had been running his hands through it non stop. He was wearing sweats and Phil’s york hoodie and what were probably Phil’s socks too. He was an absolute mess but Phil felt warmth spread in his chest looking at him. He never failed to make him feel this way when he saw him, no matter the amount of time it was. Like he was 16 and was getting butterflies from seeing his crush. He nudged Dan with his toe to let him know he was there. Dan jumped but smiled when he saw it was Phil. He abandoned his game to pull Phil into his arms. He pulled him into a long kiss, Phil dropping his bags on the floor to wrap his arms around Dan’s waist. 

“I missed you,” Dan said pulling away. His eyes were bright, dimples on full display. Phil poked a finger in one and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I missed you too,” Phil said. He pulled him with him onto the couch, groaning when his knee gave another throb. 

“You okay?” Dan asked, rubbing his back consolingly. 

“Yeah, just old man aches,” he joked. Dan rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re not an old man. You’re just too tall for airplanes. Lets go run you a bath.” He pulled Phil up with him and started leading him towards the bathroom. He prepared a bath while Phil sat on the edge of the tub, toying with strings of the hoodie Dan was wearing. 

“I know I’m getting older. I’m trying to accept it,” Phil said pulling at the strings instead of looking at Dan. Dan quirked his head and looked at him for a moment. He cupped his cheek and directed his eyes to his.

“I know you’re insecure about getting older, and I know it scares you a little, but at least that means we get to grow old together right?” Phil smiled. There it was again, that warmth in his chest. He wanted to cry but he just nodded and kissed Dan instead. No matter how old he got he knew that Dan would keep his heart feeling like he was young.

**Author's Note:**

> this was 110% based on my irl experiences. my last birthday was a rough one and my wife was, as always, so sweet and amazing. the last line Dan says is an actual quote from my wife. so don’t mind me, just sobbing because my wife is great and I love her a lot, and I feel the need to subject you guys to that too.
> 
> @tobieallison on tumblr


End file.
